Bouillabaisse
by one half ounce
Summary: Hermione and Draco, Head Girl and Boy of Hogwarts, play a game of Scrabble on a Christmas day. Fluff. Oneshot. RomanceHumor


A/N: This is my first fic, so go easy on me please! Its a bit fluffy, beware! I am giving credit to the Parker Brothers for their wonderful game of Scrabble ®. 

These characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot. Only the plot. Right, on with it...

"Hurry up, Granger!" Malfoy sighed from the other side of the table.

"I'm thinking. Hold your horse Malfoy! Dont rush me!" Hermione rung her hands and stared intently at the task at hand.

They were currently sitting before the blazing Head commonroom fire, playing a game of Scrabble ®. Draco was one point up, and Hermione was frantic and confused at why Draco was beating her.

"I got one!" Hermione exclaimed a good ten minutes later. "Let me just make sure that I spelled it right." Draco groaned.

"A word that Gryffindor's Golden Girl isn't sure how to spell? Now what word might this be? Perhaps I can tell you how to spell it." Malfoy smirked and leaned his head against the wall.

"I never said that I couldn't spell it, I merely stated that I was unsure if I spelled it

correctly." Hermione huffed as she frantically flipped throught the pages of her extremely large and heavy English dictionary and encyclopedia in one. (A Christmas gift from her parents ten years ago.)

"A ha! 'Bouillabaisse: –noun A soup or stew containing several kinds of fish and often shellfish, usually combined with olive oil, tomatoes, and saffron.

Bouillabaisse is a traditional Provençal fish stew originating from the port city of Marseille. The French and English form bouillabaisse comes from the Provençal word bolhabaissa [ˌbujaˈbajsɔ, a compound that consists of the two verbs bolhir (to boil) and abaissar (to reduce).

Bouillabaisse is usually a fish stock containing different kinds of cooked fish and shellfish. These are complem-'"

"Granger, I didn't tell you to read the whole dictionary out loud to me!" Malfoy said sarcastically. His words were unheard by Hermione.

"'-Classically, there are usually a dozen or so kinds of sea food such as monkfish, weever, mullet, mussels, conger eel and bullrout; other kinds of fish ma-'"

" Granger, will you shut up? Your giving me a headache! That nasally voice of yours can kill! I dont want to die! I'm too young and pret-"

"-different restaurants, all of whom claim to make "authentic Bouillabaisse."

The stew and the fish are usually served in separate bowls, with the stew poured over slices of French bread seasoned with a spicy sauce of bread crumbs, oli-" Hermione rambled on.

"- many woman love me so much. Granger, dont let me die! Just shut up already! SHUT UP!" Malfoy screamed. He was not heard. At least not by Hermione. But he was sure that the people in the dungeons 8 floors below were able to hear him.

"'-often only served when there are large groups of people, as it is time-consuming to prepare and some of its ingredients may be expens-" Hermione was cut off.

He kissed her. He had done it off his instinct. He was sure it was only on Hermione's voice that had made him insanely messed up in the brain. Her voice must have hypnotized him into doing such a strange thing.

The kiss was soft , gentle and breif, ment only to shut Hermione up.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione." Draco murmured lightly after they broke apart from their kiss.

"Happy Christmas, Draco. Good Night." Hermione wispered, slightly dazed and confused.

Draco walked quietly up the stair to his private room, and as he closed the door...

"'-it is also generally available from restaurants along the coasts of Provence.

The origins of the dish date back to the time of the Ancient Greeks, when they founded Marseille in 600 BC. Then, the population ate a simple fish stew-'"

A loud groan emitted from Draco's mouth as he ran down the stairs into the commonroom.

"'-llabaisse also appears in Roman mythology: it is the soup that Venus fed to Vulcan, to lull him to sleep, so that she could cavort with the god-'" Hermione was once more cut of by Draco's lips.

Once they broke apart, Hermione giggled and said, "'Mars.' I was almost finished you know. You didn't have to kiss me that second time. I'm starting to think that you want to kiss me. I wonder, do you have a crush on me or somethi-" Hermione was, I hope, for the last time, interupted. The pillow thrown her way promptly bonked her on the head.

She seeked it out and threw it back at Draco as hard as she could. Soon, it became a fully-fledged pillow fight. A warring rage between Hermione and Draco.

The End.

A/N: Yay! I finally finished it. I've been thinking really hard this past week for a good plot. And then i got a really good idea to write something with Scrabble ®.

I finished my first fic! Anyways, I hoped you liked it. I think it may have been a bit boring, but I wont know unless you guys reveiw! I give credit to for the definition of bouillabaisse. I used it word for word except for the parts cut of by Draco.

I hope you like it. R/R please!

Love,

_cherrylily117_


End file.
